You set me free
by Scarlett.Redx
Summary: Just written out of fun really. Essentially, a fictional character meets four people who help her to recreate herself. A tale of the creation of friendships and romantic interests with hopefully a bit of humour in there somewhere! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**She feels as though she's thrown it all away, she won't last another day.  
**  
"What the fuck am I doing?" she mutters, taking another drag from her cigarette. She stands on the hotel balcony on a miserable autumn night, she's looking out onto the busy London city which still looks so alive; it still seems to hold such hope and potential, something she was looking to discover in herself.

_Hannah had spent her whole life wanting to prove something of her life but always getting lost along the way. She'd been messed around by boys, her friends and her family so many times and on her nineteenth birthday she suddenly decided she'd had enough. It wasn't that she thought the world owed her something; she just merely wanted to change and to better herself. She told her family she was leaving with very little fight or fuss from them, in their eyes she was never good enough in comparison with her lawyer sister and doctor brother, and that was that. She packed the bare minimum into a small hold all: ID, money, the essentials: clothes; make up and other such products, and left her Chippenham home. "Onwards and upwards" she'd thought, as she sat on the train ready for whatever London life had in store for her. She'd arrived in the city late and had booked herself into the nearest hotel she'd found. It was probably out of her price range but she needed a place for a few days or weeks, however long it would take her to find a more permanent and proper home for herself._


	2. Chapter 2

As she stirred the following morning, she had felt like she had chances in her life and she knew it was too late to turn back, change was going to come. She was proud of herself, regardless of what others must be thinking. Her plan for the day was to grab some brunch from starbucks, buy a newspaper and get looking for apartments, work and just to go on a general explore of the city, the city she was now to call home. London was a city of dreams in her eyes, where she could become the person she wanted to be.

_Reading this you would assume that Hannah had not a lot going for her but she does, in fact she was quite a bright and attractive young girl she just had never done anything with her brains and her looks never seemed to attract the right sort of attention. She'd left her last boyfriend when she discovered that he was actually 28 and living with his fiancé and two children , needless to say that had been interesting when she went round to visit one day on her way home from college. _

The set up of her days was mundane and repetitive for a fortnight after this; she sat with a latte in one hand, a newspaper in the other looking for suitable accommodation or half decent jobs, and by half decent she meant she didn't care if she had to feed grapes to old people or if she had to clean up dog shit in the parks, okay that last one wasn't something she particularly would apply for but that worked out not necessary as the only things she was finding consisted of ridiculous qualifications which she hadn't gained. The lack of apartments or people in want of roommates was easier to deal with as she had the hotel room although she wouldn't be able to afford that much longer so would have to downgrade at some point. By seven o'clock as the sun silently crept away, she had become absolutely sick of browsing papers, wandering the streets and asking all the shops and cafes she could find only to be told they didn't need anyone, that they'd recently filled all positions or just plain out that she wasn't what they were looking for. With that negativity taking control of her mind she decided to head back to her place, stopping for a quiet and relaxed drink in a nice looking pub overlooking the Thames to end her failure of a day in a nicely chilled manner. That was her plan.


End file.
